Braveheart (Song)
"Braveheart" is a song by British girl-group Neon Jungle. It was released on 19 January 2014 in the United Kingdom as a digital download as the second single from their debut studio album. It has peaked at number 4 on the UK Singles Chart, number 20 on the Irish Singles Chart and number 2 on the Scottish Singles Chart. |} Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braveheart_(song)# hide *1 Background *2 Critical reception *3 Music video *4 Track listing *5 Chart performance **5.1 Weekly charts *6 Release history *7 References Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Braveheart_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit Talking to Digital Spy about the song they said, "It's about letting go and having a good time, we experience a lot of different emotions performing and listening to the song. Having it loud pumping through speakers, it's just like a rave every time it plays."[1] Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Braveheart_(song)&action=edit&section=2 edit Robert Copsey of Digital Spy gave the song a mixed review stating: "As far as debut singles from girl bands go, Neon Jungle's 'Trouble' was about as in-yer-face as they come. That said, the rush it provided was a little too instant for our liking, especially once we'd worked out that elements of it sounded dangerously similar to Icona Pop's 'I Love It'. They've promptly turned out a follow-up, but does it leave a more lasting impression? The answer is well, sort of. The song itself is a part-Rihanna, part-Guetta menacing club banger helmed by production outfit More Mega that sounds tailored for radio, while vocally each of them come into their own. And while we can forgive the slight lack of originality, the dodgy rap breakdown on which they rhyme "stacking cheddar" with "chopping feta" we just cannot." [2] The Guardian said that "following an odd year for girl bands in 2013, Neon Jungle might just be able to make things right again in 2014", then praised the track, stating the band have "refined the sound of Trouble into a more club-friendly, but no less characterful, mix of pulsing synths and huge bass drops."[3] Renowned for Sound lauded the track, awarding it 4.5 out of a possible 5 stars and staing "Braveheart is a beast of a track. Including an infectious beat and an even catchier chorus, it seems like the girls mean business. Unlike other girl groups that seem to be stuck in a 90′s phase of matching dance moves and outfits, Neon Jungle’s music bring in a more modern tone."[4] Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Braveheart_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit A music video to accompany the release of "Braveheart" was first released onto YouTube on 10 December 2013 at a total length of three minutes and fifty-one seconds.[5] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Braveheart_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Braveheart_(song)&action=edit&section=5 edit Weekly chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Braveheart_(song)&action=edit&section=6 edit Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Braveheart_(song)&action=edit&section=7 edit Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Braveheart_(song)&action=edit&section=8 edit #'Jump up^' Neon Jungle unveil new single 'Braveheart' music video - watch - Music News - Digital Spy #'Jump up^' Robert Copsey. "Neon Jungle - 'Braveheart' review: 'Menacing club banger'". Digital Spy. digitalspy.co.uk. #'Jump up^' http://www.theguardian.com/music/musicblog/2013/dec/11/neon-jungle-braveheart #'Jump up^' http://renownedforsound.com/index.php/single-review-neon-jungle-braveheart/#sthash.SSfgxJan.dpuf #'Jump up^' Neon Jungle - Braveheart - YouTube. #'Jump up^' "Australian-charts.com – Neon Jungle – Braveheart". ARIA Top 50 Singles. #'Jump up^' "Chart Track". Irish Singles Chart. #'Jump up^' "Archive Chart". Scottish Singles Top 40. #'Jump up^' "Archive Chart" UK Dance Chart. #'Jump up^' "Archive Chart" UK Singles Chart. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.